


Introductions

by commanderlurker (honeybee592)



Series: Cats, the V is silent [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/pseuds/commanderlurker
Summary: Corso meets a smuggler





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> The shortest intro ever.

There’s bombs dropping and the air’s crackling and clanks and bangs echo around the hangar, and it’s just so damn loud that Corso’s not sure he caught the new arrival’s name correctly.

“Sorry, what was your name again?” he yells.

“Cats. The V is silent.”

What the hell does that mean? Another boom shakes the hangar.

He obviously looks confused, because Cats elaborates. “Cats. Q-A-Z-X-C-V. Silent V.”

Yeah, but what about the Z and the X? He’ll have to wait to ask his follow up questions: Skavak’s just turned up.


End file.
